


The Smell of You

by strikecommandher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Pining, Rape, Violence, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommandher/pseuds/strikecommandher
Summary: Jesse McCree has been obsessed with you and your fragrance for far too long, finally deciding now that he's a bit older, to act on his urges.





	The Smell of You

The first few years the ex-Deadlock member Jesse McCree resided within the confines of Overwatch were nothing short of a headache for you. He was loud, obnoxious and oftentimes bothersome. So many days the young gunslinger would find you hard at work, only to irk you to the point of having to pick up your papers and find another location to finish up in peace. The older he got, the better, but not by much. Recently, he hit the big 2-1. Twenty-one years old and he felt like he could take on the world.

The day he returned to headquarters, still a little hunger over from his celebration the night prior, he made his way to your area to start his daily routine of hugging and bugging you.

“I reckon, seeing as we’re both adults and all, you should consider me your equal now. How about you finally invite me over?” Jesse would make sure to twirl his gun when he spoke, showing off his formidable skill with his trusty firearm. You’d simply roll your eyes and turn back to your work.

“Jesse, you’ve technically been an adult for some years now. And don’t forget, I’m still very much your senior. We are not equals. Now run along, boy, I have work to finish.” 

“Not without my hug, darlin’"

“Don’t call me darling, Jesse.”

“Pardon me, ma’am.” Jesse put his Peacekeeper in its holster and stretched his arms wide, sparkles twinkling in his eyes, waiting for you to hug his neck. As irksome as the young man was, you still enjoyed his brand of charm. You draped your arms over his broad shoulders as he wrapped his around your upper back, pulling you up the tip of your toes with a tremendous squeeze, his nose buried in the nook of your neck, inhaling deeply.

“One of these days, ma’am, you’re gonna say yes...Just you wait.”

“If you say so, Jesse,” you responded with a chuckle, giving him a final hug before he departed.

You had no idea how much those hugs meant to the young man. They were one of the best things about Overwatch to him, honestly. A few years ago, they were beyond sufficient. These days, however, he yearned for a little more from you.

Jesse had been mulling a plan over in his head for at least the last month straight, debating the hows and the should and should not's of it all. It was a constant internal struggle, one which he lost every time he heard you say his name, every time you’d cross the room give him a hug. He had grown attached to the smell of your perfume, sweet and floral. He loved how your fragrance would latch to his skin and seep into the fabric of his clothes. Throughout the day, he’d lift his shirt to his nose, inhaling your scent as your whispered name escaped his lips.

The young man couldn’t help but stare at you whenever you were near. You were downright delectable in his eyes. The way your pants hugged your curvy hips, how the buttons of your shirt seemed ready to pop trying to contain your buxom chest, and the way you smiled at him? Ah yes, that radiant smile of yours was for him and him alone, or so he thought. He didn’t pay any mind to the other people at which you smiled. No, you smiled only for him because deep down, after all this time, you felt the same way he did about you, even if you weren’t ready to admit it. He was certain you felt an identical heat blooming down below when he’d come around, just as his manhood would swell with the smallest glimpse of your figure out of the corner of his eye.

He silently endured this torture for years. He wouldn’t be able to take it much longer. Jesse ached to kiss you, to hold you close, to feel you hugging him.

All of him.

Every day during lunch, he’d make his way to your table and you’d hear the familiar jingle of his spurs with every step of his boots, his slow swagger like that of the old Western heroes of yesteryear.

“Hey there, pretty lady,” the young cowboy greeted in his deep, rumbling drawl and a lazy finger gun pointed in your direction. “Mind if I join you?”

“Jesse,” you sighed, “how many times do I have to tell you not to talk to me like that? It’s highly unprofessional.”

“My apologies, ma’am.” He took the seat opposite of you with a goofy smile on his lips stretching from ear to ear.

“I don’t remember saying you could sit down,” you joked, placing your utensils down on the table.

“Didn’t have to. I can read your mind.”

You shook your head in disbelief. “Oh really now? Then tell me, what’s on my mind, Jesse?”

He placed two fingers to his temple, closing his eyes, pretending to be deep in thought. “You’re thinking...I’m the best lookin’ fella you ever met and you really wanna invite me to your place tonight.”

Well, he had one part right, at least. The young delinquent had grown up before your eyes. Sat across from you now was a man; tall, lean, and ruggedly handsome. A little rough around the edges and he could definitely use a pair of scissors, but the scruff added to his glamor. Aside from the good looks he knew he possessed, he was beyond cocky. No one thought more highly of Jesse than Jesse did and he was certain every woman wanted him, including you.

“Not tonight, I’m afraid,” you stated, and with those words, the cowboy just about deflated in front of you, his wide grin disappearing from his face. “I’m sorry, Jesse. Now if you’ll excuse me.” You rose from your seat, gathering your things before you making your journey back to your station. His voice calling out from the table made you turn around.

“You didn’t deny I was handsome, though,” Jesse boasted, a bit of a smile returning. This was, indeed, true. “You’ll give in one of these days, ma’am. I guarantee it.”

Day after day, the young man pestered you, begging and pleading for you give in to his advances. After a few weeks of the same routine, he had a foolproof idea. Walking over to your station where you were busy with numerous screens and buttons, Jesse dropped to one knee in front of you with his hands clasped together.

“Jesse, what in the hell are you doing!?” you said in a hushed tone. “Get up before you get us in trouble.”

“No ma’am, not until you agree to let me come over this evening.”

“Are you being serious right now!?”

“As a heart attack. I’ll stay down here as long as it takes. Just one night. That’s all I ask. Pretty please, ma’am?”

You had shot this poor young man down so many times, he had to resort to groveling. A few moments had passed and you hadn’t given him an answer yet, so he spoke up once more a little louder.

“I’ll start singing." The look on his face was deadly serious, but you called his bluff.

“You wouldn’t.”

Jesse took in a rather deep breath and held his arms out wide, and with a twang, began to sing at the top of his lungs.

“♪Woooooould yoooou kiiiindlyy inviiiiteee~♫...”

You brought your hands down to cover his mouth, hushing his pained wailing. He kept singing into your palms all the while. “All right, all right! You win, Jesse! Just stop before the commander catches us! You can come over, quit that bellyaching and get out of here, will you!?”

Jesse’s eyes lit up like Christmas lights as he sprung up from the floor to hug you for the millionth time that day, inhaling deeply as he embraced you. “Well, well”, he started, recomposing himself. “It’s about time you came to your senses, ma’am. You won’t regret this. I promise!”

“Somehow, I already do,” you giggled, turning back to your screens.  
__________

Later that evening he arrived at your doorstep fifteen minutes earlier than expected. He stood tall on your doormat, a bouquet of red roses in hand.

“For you, ma’am,” he beamed, holding out the flowers for you to take.

“Oh, Jesse, you shouldn’t have.”

A part of you didn’t want to take the flowers, but you didn’t want to rebuff him so soon.

“I couldn’t come arrive for a date without something special for you, could I?”

“Jesse, this isn’t a date. You know that right?”

“If you say so, ma’am.”

You took the sweet smelling flowers from his hands and invited him inside, instructing him to make himself at home while you searched through the kitchen to find a vase for the roses. He was overpowered by the smell of your home. Your smell. The smell he sometimes was reluctant to wash away, wanting to keep any piece of you around for as long as he could. It was overwhelming but not unwelcome in the slightest. He couldn’t get enough of it, sniffing the air around him. Eventually, Jesse made his way over to the kitchen and you found his eyes intensely locked on you.

“My, look at you, darl...ma’am, you’re so beautiful. Mind spinnin’ around for me?”

You felt a little silly and deep down, you knew you shouldn’t humor him but you did anyway, twirling slowly in a circle, showing off your extremely basic shirt and shorts.

“Happy?”

“You have no idea, ma’am.”

Your plan was simple enough: a movie, maybe two, some snacks and light conversation, things you’d do with any other coworker. Hopefully, it would be enough to put an end to this foolish chapter.

You dimmed the lights of the living room and the two of you sat down next to each other on your couch, leaving the smallest bit of room in between your bodies, turning your attention to the flat screen hanging on the wall.

The cowboy hoped to go undetected as he inched closer to you, attempting to close the gap. You responded by nervously shining those pearly whites of yours at this new closeness while shuffling over and away from him. Soon, you felt his muscular arm draped over your shoulder, making you scoot once again, causing his arm to fall to the cushion below.

“Remember, this isn’t a date, Jesse,” you stressed.

“From the looks of things, I’d reckon it was.” The cowboy’s hand fell upon your knee, rubbing a trail up your thigh. You were quick to push it off.

“Mind your manners, Jesse McCree,” you demanded in a stern tone.

“C’mon, darlin’.” He placed his hand back to your thigh, giving it a little squeeze. “I knew you’d give in eventually because you want me, just like I want you.” Jesse leaned in for a kiss, his lips barely brushing over your flesh before you backed away.

You rose from your seat, patience clearly worn out. “Jesse, you’ve got the wrong idea here. We’re friends, nothing else..I think maybe it’s best if you leave.”

The young man shrunk in his seat, feeling defeat washing over him. He sprung from the couch, towering over you, his face warped with sorrow.

“Please ma’am, I promise, I’ll be good. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, I promise.”

You didn’t have time for this. “I knew I shouldn’t have let you come over here. Please, just go. Don’t make this any more awkward than it has to be.”

Jesse took a half-step forward and was right in front of you, bringing his arms around you to embrace your smaller frame. “You don’t really want me to go, darlin’. I said I was sorry. Let’s just start over, okay?” He felt his plan crashing around him in shambles. He pictured this night happening so differently and already, it was a unredeemable disaster. He wouldn’t give up on it, not yet.

You tried to slip away but his hold on your was strong. “Let me go, Jesse,” you commanded in a low, tired voice. He wouldn’t budge. You started to wriggle yourself free, only to feel his arms hugging tighter still. “Jesse...let me go...right now.”

“Just relax, it’s okay. I’m sorry. I’ll be good.”

You had officially reached the end of your rope. With all of your might, you pushed him off of you, just to feel his arms reaching for you again. His hands began to roam your body and he planted his face in between your neck and shoulder, breathing in deeply.

“God, you always smell so good.”

The statement struck a chord, one that made you feel sick and angry all at once. When you finally pushed him off this time, you needed to send a larger message that this was highly inappropriate behavior. Your open palm smacked across his face, your nails scratching four distinct red lines along his cheek.

You weren’t prepared for him to respond in kind.

The back of his hand struck you so hard, your legs buckled and you fell to the floor, holding your burning cheek as tears began to form. The taste of copper began to coat your tongue.

“Oh fuck, oh shit!” Jesse stammered. “I didn’t mean to! Oh god, I’m so fucking sorry!”

Bewildered, you pulled yourself up to the couch, your vision still blurry from the blow. You were unsure of what to do first. You reached for your phone nearby, patting the length of the couch cushion until you felt the rectangle within your grasp.

Jesse knelt down, prying the phone from your hand, scooping your hand into his, kissing it. “Darlin’, I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to you. You ain’t gotta call no one.”

Running out of options, you pushed yourself up to a standing position and made a run for the door, hoping a passing neighbor could help. Jesse caught you by the shirt, preventing you from moving further. Still, you struggled and the cotton fabric began to tear with the stress.

You snapped around, fists balled and landing all over his torso. Your weak punches did nothing to him, but you didn’t stop. “Goddamn it Jesse, get the fuck out of my house,” you cried, continuing with the onslaught of delicate taps. One, in particular, wasn’t as frail as the others, landing square on his jaw, sending him tumbling back. Taking this as an opportunity, you rushed for the door again.

The young man’s hand tangled in your hair, pulling you backward. You reached up, furiously trying to free your tresses. “Jesse, please! Let me go!”

He pushed you back down to the floor and you landed painfully on your stomach with a thud. “You need to relax, sweetheart! Lemme fix this!”

As he looked down at you, now crawling for the door in your ripped clothes, he thought back the plan, the one he had been obsessing over ever since he first saw you years ago. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, not at all. It was too late to change things, now, however.

The young man came down on top of you, his knees straddling either side of your waist and his hips bearing down on your backside. You kicked and clawed at the carpet, doing whatever you could to knock him off of you.

“Stop fighting me, darlin’"

“Get off of me, you son of a bitch,” you screamed, your arms frantically swinging behind you, trying your best to hit him, grab him. His massive hands grabbed a hold of your fragile wrists, pinning them to your sides on the floor next to your head. You could feel his bulk bearing down on your back. His face was directly above the back of your head and you could hear him, sniffing, smelling you again. It made you sick. Without thinking, you threw your head back, bringing your hard skull in contact with his nose with a loud crack.

“Fuck!” Jesse released your arms, deciding that stopping the flow of blood from his nostrils was more important than holding you down. With this temporary moment of distraction, you were able to push him off yet again and you proceeded towards the door. You barely made it anywhere when he grabbed a hold of your ankle, pulling you back to the floor with a scream. Jesse flipped you over and you didn’t recognize the crazed young man looming above you. Normally bright eyed and full of smiles, his face was twisted with rage, brows furrowed, lips in a snarl and blood leaking down his face.

 _Smack!_ The back of his hand slapped across your face on the same sore cheek, harder than before. Your hands fought with his, twisting and pulling, never giving up the fight.

“It wasn’t supposed to go like this, ma’am. I didn't want to hurt you!” he gritted through clenched teeth, struggling with your flailing limbs.

You thought about asking him what he meant until he took your wrists in one hand and began to fumble with the waist of your shorts. You knew exactly what he had in mind now. Already in a state of panic, you struggled even harder to free yourself as he pulled at your the hem of your shorts so hard, the button went flying, tapping against a nearby wall. Jesse made easy work of your zipper, and shortly after, hooked his fingers under your panties and pulled them as well as your shorts down to your ankle where they dangled.

“Jesse...you don’t need to do this....please don’t,” you pled, the fight in you fleeting as your sex was exposed to the young man.

“I know you want this just as bad as me, darlin’. I see the way you look at me, you’ve always wanted me. I know it.” His hand quickly wrestled with his belt, and shortly after, he was sliding his own pants down, freeing his erection.

You thought talking to him in a calm voice might help him see the error of his ways. “Jesse, you don’t want to do this to me. Just let me up. I’ll...I’ll forget anything happened.” Tears stained your red face as you begged the young man reconsider. He stopped for a minute, looking down at your heaving body and it seemed he heard you.

“God, I love you so much, darlin’.” And with his confession, you felt his hand snake in between your bodies, grabbing a hold of himself, rubbing his tip up and down your slit before plunging deep into your unlubricated entrance with a groan of pleasure.

You screamed as you felt him tearing you, stretching you, unmoving as he repositioned himself, placing a hand behind your head and one wrapped around your back. He held your body close, nose burrowed in your hair, sniffing as he began to move. His thrusts were fierce and brutal. He moaned sickening things into your hair. He mentioned how tight you were around his dick, how long he’s wanted to fuck your sweet pussy, and how fucking good you smelled.

You clawed at any piece of his flesh you could and for a time and he seemed unfazed until you started to draw more of his blood. He unwrapped his arms from around you and twined his fingers with yours, pinning your hands to the floor on either side of your head.

His cock stroked all of your sweet spots, and you reluctantly mewled as a result, disgusted that you felt any kind of pleasure from this assault. His hips would slow down, grinding circles against yours before going back to their frantic pace, slamming his length into you over and over.

“Jesse...please…” you cried, much weaker now, your fighting spirit slowly dying. 

He wasn’t in a place to listen to you. He was captivated by your walls, hugging him. And your smell, it was somehow sweeter to him than ever before. 

Every other thrust was peppered with a guttural grunt and heavy pants. Clearly, the young man was enjoying raping you. Your vision focused on the ceiling, but out of the corner of your eye, you saw his brown hair and flexing shoulder moving up and down with each thrust.

You had no idea how long this went on, you lost track of time. His cursing and rhythmless hips brought you back to the here and now and it dawned on you that he was nearly there.

“Pull out…please...not inside me,” you wept, almost emotionless.

“I can’t...I can’t...I’m about to...oh fuck, darlin’!”

His stuttering hips stopped and he plunged his cock as deep as he could manage in your sex, shooting his warm cum inside of you, his seed pooling at your cervix. You felt him twitch inside your walls with every spurt. His body heaved and shuddered over you, his hands almost crushing your slender fingers as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

Jesse fell down on top of you, knocking the wind out of your lungs with a cough. You laid underneath the massive young man, wide-eyed and in disbelief. You could still hear him smelling you.

He withdrew from your body with a moan, the movement causing his cock to twitch a few final times before you were left on the floor, womb full and body limp.

“It wasn’t supposed to go like this ma’am...I’m...I’m so sorry. I couldn’t help myself. Please, don’t tell anyone…I'm so sorry.”

You listened to him pulling up his jeans, slinging his belt over his shoulder. He didn’t know if he wanted to comfort you or not. He opted to remove himself from your home, at last, shutting the door with a loud thud. You rolled over to your side, bringing your knees up to your chest and you could feel the young man’s seed spilling out of you down your legs.

All you could think about was how badly you wished you never invited him over, how you didn’t want to show your face at headquarters tomorrow, and how you wanted to throw away every single bottle of perfume you had the minute your strength returned.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a simple drabble over on Tumblr and I just couldn't stop myself! Special thanks to TheDevilInHerself for sending this in and inspiring this piece!


End file.
